Love is sweet and romantic (Yeah, not with them)
by Xia Heaven
Summary: Di mana Sehun dan Luhan adalah defisi dari manis dan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo adalah defisi dari romantis, sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun itu sama sekali bukan keduanya yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin benar-benar menyukai Sehun? SeKai. Fixed :)


Love is sweet and romantic (Yeah, not with them),

By Xia Heaven.

Characters: Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun. EXO.

Genre: Fluff/Romance.

**Warning: Gay, Yaoi, Boys love or whatever you called love between the same gender is… walaupun aku rasa ini harusnya bukan sebuah warning…**

**Disclaimer: I will refused to say that the actors of this story belong to SM or any other agency, they are a human and they belong to them self and God. This story though, belong to me and I take no single penny out of this.**

Summary: Di mana Sehun dan Luhan adalah defisi dari manis dan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo adalah defisi dari romantis, sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun itu sama sekali bukan keduanya yang membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin benar-benar menyukai Sehun? SeKai.

**_XOXO_**

Baekhyun adalah seorang kupu-kupu sosial, jadi wajar jika dia dekat dengan semua anggota grupband-nya meski baru bergabung dengan training, tak lama sebelum mereka debut.

Salah satu anggota yang dekat dengannya adalah Kim Jongin a.k.a KAI dan Oh Sehun. Ah, yeah… _The Sexy Maknae Line_. Anggota paling muda dengan karisma dan tinggi tubuh yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan umur mereka (dan tidak, Byun Baekhyun tidak iri dengan Sehun yang tidak berhenti menjadi tinggi sedangkan dia terjebak menjadi pendek).

Dua anggota termuda itu seperti malam dan siang, susu dan kopi (Percayalah, kalau perumpamaan yang satu ini disebutkan bukan hanya karena warna kulit Jongin yang jauh lebih… gelap… dari Sehun), bumi dan langit. Ia tidak bercanda. Sehun itu pendiam, tenang dan kadang manis (jika kau mau memberinya apa yang Ia mau) sedangkan Jongin itu bersinar terang (alasan utama, menurut Baekhyun adalah gaya tarinya yang berbeda dari semua orang), kadang terlalu berisik dan karismatik tapi itu yang biasa dikatakan orang lain dan Baekhyun harus mengiyakannya karena memang benar.

Namun Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa mereka lebih mempunyai banyak kesamaan, seperti penari, seumuran, selera mereka, film yang mereka suka, game, makanan dan minuman (walau Jongin tidak sebegitu obbsesnya dengan bubble tea), pemalu dan oh, tentu saja, jahil (Ia tidak akan melupakan ketika dua _prankster_ itu memberinya pudding coklat yang rasanya seasin air laut, _curse them!_)

Ia selalu berpikir, ketika mereka masih menjadi trainer, bahwa jika Sehun dan Jongin masuk dalam satu grup, dengan semua kedekatan mereka, mereka berdua akan menjadi "pasangan utama" (Kalian tentu mengerti apa arti pasangan utama dengan kutip dua itu bukan? _EhemFanserviceEhem_).

Jadi sekarang, duduk di antara Sehun dan Jongin, di sebuah acara musik dengan ratusan fans sedang mengabadikan mereka lewat video dan foto, Ia sedikit bingung bagaimana akhirnya jadi seperti ini.

**_XOXO_**

"Sehun-ah, senyum ke kamera!" Luhan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sehun yang otomatis mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan dan mereka berpose, mata memandang ke arah lensa yang berada di handphone hitam menejer mereka.

Sehun hanya tersenyum sedangkan Luhan berpose 'V'.

Mereka berdua melihat sekilas foto yang diambil sebelum kembali mengambil _selca_ bersama. Baekhyun jamin menejer mereka akan memasukannya ke Weibo resmi EXO atau mungkin Instagram SM dan membuat semua fan dari pasangan manis bernama 'HunHan' itu gila semalaman (Ia tau bukan karena Ia penggemar dari YunJae dan melakukan hal yang sama ketika Yunho-sunbaenim dan Jaejoong-sunbaenim masih dalam satu grup, oh tidak, Ia hanya menebak).

Baekhyun terus melihat kedua pasangan yang terlihat kembar itu berpose manis, tertawa kecil bersama dan membisikan sesuatu ke satu sama lain. Ia berniat memperhatikan lebih lama namun ketika Sehun mengambil stroberi di meja mereka dan mengigitnya sedikit lalu Luhan tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sehun sebelum mengigit sedikit bagian dari Stroberi (Ia bisa mendengar teriakan histeris dari tribun), Ia mengahlikan pandangannya.

'_Too sweet,'_ Ujarnya dalam hati. '_Too fucking sweet_!'

**_XOXO_**

Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya dan melihat Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, keduanya sedang terlihat serius bermain dengan bunga mawar yang dibagikan oleh para staff program musik mereka tadi. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo membuat bunga mereka menjadi pedang dan mengadunya antara satu sama lain di bawah meja sebelum Jongin memperhatikan mawar Kyungsoo lebih teliti dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam dan memperhatikan mawar Jongin dan punyanya dengan serius, seperti membandingkan sebelum mengangkat bahunya.

Jongin mengangguk sebelum melirik ke arah panggung dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin kembali ke posisi awal dan menggerakan badan ke kanan lalu kiri ketika Henry mulai bernyanyi bagian reff dari lagunya 'Trap' bersama Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Kyungsoo menggumakan beberapa lirik, Jongin menoleh, masih menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit dan mereka berbagi senyuman lembut.

Baekhyun ingin terus memperhatikan namun ketika Jongin menyodorkan bunga mawarnya di bagian Henry menyanyikan, 'kita mempunyai masa depan bersama' seiring menggumakan lirik tersebut dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya itu sebelum mengambil mawarnya dan tersenyum kecil, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menatap ke arah panggung (karena Sehun dan Luhan masih di dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan Kyungsoo juga Jongin terlalu romantis untuk orang yang masih lajang sepertinya).

**_XOXO_**

Melirik ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu Sehun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

Ia suka melihat kedua pasangan manis dan romantis itu tapi kadang Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana akhirnya formasinya malah menjadi seperti ini. Ia selalu membayangkan, Ia dan Chanyeol sangat dekat (karena mereka dua jahil lalu Kakaknya Chanyeol benar-benar suka dengan Baekhyun dan kedua keluarga mereka langsung akrab ketika bertemu untuk pertama kali dengan satu sama lain) jadi pasti dia dan Chanyeol akan jadi "pasangan" (sekali lagi, pasangan dengan kutip dua, tidak perlu di jelaskan bukan?) dan seperti yang Ia bilang tadi Sehun dan Jongin, yang tidak hanya dekat namun Kakak Sehun benar-benar menyukai Jongin lalu mereka berdua sudah kenal lama, Ia selalu berpikir Sehun dan Jongin akan menjadi "pasangan utama".

Mereka sekarang berada di mobil Van EXO-K.

Baekhyun melihat Jongin duduk di samping Sehun, yang duduk di samping jendela. Jongin diam sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah Sehun, yang sibuk dengan _Ipod_nya, sang Penari andalan EXO itu melirik Ipod Sehun sebentar sebelum melirik ke arah _earphone_ yang ada di telinga Sehun. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tau apa yang akan Jongin lakukan. _Kkamjong_ itu melepas salah satu earphonenya yang membuat Sehun menoleh dengan kerutan di dahinya.

Jongin memasang earphone yang Ia pegang ke telinganya, sebelum mengerutkan dahinya. "Sehun-ah," Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan alis yang diangkat. "_You are such a Katy._"

"_Bwoh?_" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon yang sibuk sendiri menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan kerutan di dahinya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya sekali sebelum kembali mengerutkan dahinya, "dan Katy itu adalah?"

"Kau tau, orang yang suka dengan hal-hal yang _mainstream_! Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift, Justin Bieber, Katy Perry!" Ujar Jongin enteng. Sehun menghela nafasnya panjang dan Baekhyun yang berada di samping Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Glee? Kau kembali menonton Glee?" Jongin berkedip sekali sebelum menghadap ke depan dan cemberut.

"_It's a good show_."

"Seri pertama dan kedua, ya… Ketiga dan selanjutnya, _not so much_."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian tidak serius berdebat tentang acara Amerika itu kan?" Jongin dan Sehun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan dahinya ke arah mereka. Jongin meyipitkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, kau punya sepuluh lagu cover dari Lea Michele di _handphone_mu!"

"Aku suka lagu yang mereka nyanyikan bukan berarti aku seorang fan dari acara itu."

"_IT'S A GREAT SHOW!"_

"_You're such a Katy, Jongin." _Sehun menggumakan sebelum kembali memainkan Ipodnya. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tampang terkejut lalu mulai berkata Ia lebih ke Gaga. Suho menghela nafas dan kembali membaca buku, Kyungsoo tidur, Baekhyun hanya tertawa ke punggung Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung. Sehun dan Jongin terus berdebat sepanjang jalan ke asrama mereka.

** _XOXO_**

Sehun duduk di pangkuan Luhan seiring memainkan rubik yang di bawa Luhan ke pengambilan foto mereka kali ini, tangan Luhan terlingkar di pinggang sang anggota termuda. Rambut mereka kembali di cat coklat, Sehun terlihat tampan dengan rambut yang kontras dengan warna kulit putih susunya, rambut itu ditata ke atas seperti pengambilan foto Elle mereka.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Luhan dan Jongin duduk di pinggiran sofa merah yang mereka duduki. Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu anggota grup bandnya.

Baekhyun duduk di dekat meja makanan kecil dengan Chanyeol yang bercanda dengan Jongdae dan Wufan. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke meja snack namun beberapa langkah Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, Jongin yang sendari tadi sibuk melihat staff yang sibuk dengan kamera, menoleh ke arah Sehun dan berdiri sebelum mengikuti anggota termuda itu mengambil snack.

'Manis.' Menurut Baekhyun, namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama, ketika Jongin mengunci leher Sehun dengan lengannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, Sehun sendiri berusaha keluar dari lengan Jongin dan mereka berdua mulai bergulat dengan _playful_.

Seperti anak sekolah dasar.

Mereka terlalu kasar untuk hal-hal manis seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dengan Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Keduanya sama-sama ranggas, keras kepala dan playful untuk duduk dan berbisik manis ke satu sama lain.

Baekhyun memang sering melihat mereka bersender ke satu sama lain atau Jongin merangkul Sehun dan Sehun memeluk Jongin dari belakang namun itu tidak pernah bertahan lama karena salah satu dari mereka akan mulai menusuk pipi dari yang lain dengan jari mereka yang akan membuat yang lain kesal dan seperti sekarang mereka akan mulai bergulat kasar layak anak sekolah dasar.

Tapi entah kenapa melihat Sehun yang tertawa dan Jongin yang terus mengunci tubuh Sehun dengan lengannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengutarkan mata dan tersenyum kecil karena mereka masih terlihat sangat sempurna dengan satu sama lain.

**_XOXO_**

Mereka sedang menonton film di ruang tengah asrama mereka.

Posisi duduk mereka adalah Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol lalu Kyungsoo di sofa kanan lalu Minseok di kursi sofa samping Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, Yixing lalu Wufan di sofa kedua yang menghadap ke TV lalu Luhan, Sehun, Jongin dan Tao.

Popcorn berada di tangan Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Wufan, Jongin dan Tao.

_Just go with it_, salah satu film Adam Sandler yang paling disukai Baekhyun dan Tao, romance dan comedy yang manis dan humor yang lucu dan tidak terlalu garing. Memang bukan sesuatu yang realitis tapi sebuah film tipikal yang membuatmu tertawa bersama teman dan keluargamu, apalagi Jennifer Aniston dengan _charm_ dan kecantikkannya.

Di tengah-tengah film, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongin yang mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan Sehun mengambil beberapa popcorn dari mangkuk yang dipegang oleh Jongin namun tak lama kemudian Jongin juga mengambil beberapa popcorn dan mendorong semuanya ke mulut Sehun yang membuat Sehun menyingkir dan menabark bahu Luhan yang hanya meilirk dan tersenyum sebelum mengutarkan matanya.

Baekhyun melihat Jongin dan Sehun mendorong popcorn ke mulut satu sama lain dengan kasar sampai Tao menyuruh mereka diam karena sekarang adalah salah satu scene favoritenya, di mana Devlin menyuruh Katherine dan Danny menyebutkan tiga hal kesukaan mereka dari satu sama lain. Jongin dan Sehun hanya menoleh ke arah Tao dan melirik ke satu sama lain sebelum menggelengkan kepala dan kemabli menonton dengan kepala Sehun sekarang bersender ke bahu Jongin dan Jongin sibuk memakan popcorn.

Menurut Baekhyun, Luhan yang menggenggam tangan Sehun dan bermain dengan jarinya Sehun secara tidak sadar itu lebih manis dari Jongin dan Sehun yang berbisik komentari bodoh tentang setiap scene dari film yang sedang mereka tonton tapi entah kenapa Ia lebih suka melihat Sehun dan Jongin berbicara dan melengkapi komen satu sama lain seiring saling melempari popcorn ketika komentar salah satu dari mereka terlalu bodoh untuk yang lain.

**_XOXO_**

"Kanan, kanan, putar lalu hentak, Sehun."

"Tidak kalau dari sisiku, Jongin."

"Hanya ada satu koreografi dan aku yakin, sebagai yang pertama hafal! Itu kanan, kanan putar lalu hentak." Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk bermain _candy crusher_ di Ipad menejer mereka. Mendengar helaan nafas Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun memandang.

Kedua Maknae yang berdiri di tengah ruang latihan dan sibuk bertengkar tentang koreografi mana yang benar, Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau akhir-akhir ini senang memperhatikan mereka berdua, eh Baek-hyung?" Baekhyun memajukan bibir bagian bawah nya dan mengangguk.

"Mereka berdua itu tidak romantis dan tidak manis, tapi entah kenapa aku lebih suka melihat mereka berdua daripada melihat Sehun dengan Luhan-hyung atau Jongin dengan Kyungsoo."

"_Chemistry_," Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang juga memperhatikan Jongin dan Sehun. "Luhan-hyung dan Sehun atau Kyungsoo dan Jongin mempunyai chemistry yang baik, karena istilah _'opposite attract', _yang berlawanan itu saling tarik-menarik. Sehun yang keras kepala dengan Luhan-hyung yang selalu berkepala dingin lalu Jongin yang aktif dan Kyungsoo yang pasif." Chanyeol menutup aplikasi gamenya dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya itu. "Tapi kadang sesuatu yang berlawanan ketika dicampur akan membuat sebuah senyawa yang aman, tenang dan tidak berbahaya."

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil mendengar penjelasaan Chanyeol yang mengumpamakan subjek yang mereka diskusikan seperti unsur kimia. Tipikal jenius Chanyeol.

"Sedang Sehun dan Jongin itu seperti dua unsur kimia yang ada dalam golongan sama namun periode yang berbeda, dibilang bertolak belakang tidak, dibilang sama juga tidak namun justru di situ chemistry mereka, kesamaan mereka berbentur dengan ketidak samaan dan membuat sebuah reaksi eksplosi yang berwarna, seperti kembang api dan itu yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin menjadi menarik untuk di lihat."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang menyipitkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Rapper dari EXO-K itu tertawa. "Simpelnya gini, Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama keras kepala, jika bertemu denga Luhan atau Kyungsoo yang berkepala dingin maka bagaikan api yang dibalas dengan air, alhasil? Padam dan aman, sesuatu yang _orang-orang butuhkan untuk bertahan_. Namun jika Jongin dan Sehun bertemu itu seperti api dengan api yang akan membuat percikan, membahayangkan tapi sesuatu yang_ orang cari untuk merasakan _excimentnya _hidup_."

"… Masih nggak ngerti."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum mengangkat bahunya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun. "Mereka itu salah satu hal di hidupmu yang kamu sukai walaupun sebenarnya mereka bukan tipe hal-hal yang kamu sukai biasanya, mengerti?"

"_Guilty Pleasure?"_

"Yup."

"Ah…"

(Baekhyun sebenarnya masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti kenapa hal itu membuatnya suka melihat Sehun dan Jongin tapi toh daripada menyuruh Chanyeol menjelaskan lebih rinci dan Baekhyun yakin akan semakin rumit, lebih baik Ia bilang Ia mengerti.)

**_XOXO_**

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun dan Jongin kembali yang masih bertengkar dan bergulat layak bocah kecil sebelum tertawa. "Tapi mereka lebih mirip teman dekat atau adek-kakak bukan, Baek-hyung?"

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Sehun dan Jongin sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Sehun dan Luhan memang terlihat seperti adek-kakak yang sangat sangat dekat, tapi Jongin dengan lirikannya dan senyuman malu ke arah Kyungsoo tampak romantis, huh? Jelas para fans lebih memilih KaiSoo, bukan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan kasual, namun salah satu penyanyi utama EXO-K itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang sekarang mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kalian bisa bilang delima Baekhyun mulai dari situ.

**_XOXO_**

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Sehun?" Setelah beberapa minggu berlalu dengan delima besar tentang apakah benar Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo lebih dari Ia menyukai Sehun, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, berkedip.

Baekhyun berdiri di depannya dengan tangan disilangkan dan kepala sedikit dimiringkan, sebuah kerutan ada di dahinya, kedua bibirnya Ia tekan bersama. Penari utama EXO-K itu berkedip kembali, mencoba berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Ia bilang 'ya' dan apa yang akan terjadi jika Ia bilang 'tidak'.

(walaupun aslinya Jongin ingin bilang 'ya' dan berniat untuk menyuruh Baekhyun untuk berhenti menatap Sehun atau tiba-tiba mendekati sahabatnya lalu merangkul Sehun tanpa dosa, tapi mungkin nanti Baekhyun akan merasa terhina lalu mengadu dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang menatap tajam ke arahnya adalah hal terakhir yang Jongin butuhkan.)

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kalau tidak, kenapa?" Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkata setelah beberapa menit terlewat tanpa mereka berdua bilang apa-apa (dan karena ini adalah hal yang paling canggung yang Jongin pernah lewatkan di masa remajanya –dan sebagai salah satu pelatih di SM, itu berkata banyak, maksudnya dicegat oleh Hyungnya di depan kamar mandi dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Hyungnya bertanya apa dia menyukai sahabatnya, apa dia tadi bilang bahwa dia hanya dibalut sebuah handuk di bagian bawah? _Yeah, talk about awkward.)_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau seperti menyukai Sehun tapi kau bertingkah lebih romantis di depan Kyungsoo…"

"…"

"…"

"Daaaaaaaaaan, itu hal buruk karena?" Jongin pikir bertingkah romantis dengan Kyungsoo tak ada salahnya, para penggemar mereka menyukainya ketika Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum malu atau sebaliknya. Publikasi dan _fanservice _bukan?

"Jika kau menyukai orang, bukankah kau harus bertingkah romantis? Memperlakukan orang itu seperti dia hidup dan matimu? Kenapa kau tidak melakukan Sehun seperti itu juga? Jika melihat kau dan Sehun, tidak ada yang akan percaya kalian itu pacaran…"

Jongin kembali berkedip karena ocehan Hyungnya.

'_Apa Baekhyun-hyung tadi tersambar petir?'_ Ujarnya dalam hati sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengambil nafas.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun masih menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak yakin apa Hyung menyadari ini atau tidak, tapi style pacaran aku dan Sehun tidak seperti itu, ok?" Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali, Jongin sudah melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kita berdua ini teman, sahabat malah, sebelum pacaran dan mungkin mudah bagi orang untuk melakukan hal-hal manis seperti berbisik hal-hal romantis kepada pacar mereka tapi bagi aku dan Sehun yang biasanya menghina satu sama lain… itu akan menjadi sangat canggung."

Jongin mengingat kembali ketika Ia pertama kali menyatakan cintanya ke pada Sehun dan Sehun yang waktu itu belum yakin dengan perasaanya hanya bisa diam dan kabur lalu menghindari dan mengabaikannya selama seminggu sampai Luhan bilang 'cukup' dan menarik Sehun dan memaksa kekasihnya untuk menghadapinya, canggung tiada tara.

"Lagipula, aku dan Sehun nyaman dengan gaya pacaran seperti ini… Cinta tidak harus manis, penuh bunga dan pelangi juga kata-kata romantis setiap saat bukan? Kurasa itu yang membuat pacaraan itu membosankan."

"…"

"…"

"Jadi kau benar- benar menyukai Sehun?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun berkedip dan sudah mau mencaci-maki Jongin ketika sang pemuda itu tersenyum manis dengan mata bersinar. "Aku _mencintai _Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Yaaaaaa, mungkin Baekhyun lebih memilih Jongin yang ranggas dengan Sehun daripada Jongin yang romantis dengan Sehun karena kata-katanya tadi itu, benar-benar… _ (_Baekhyun _could only cringe at those words, really.)_

Oh _well,_ di sisi yang postifi, Baekhyun belajar bahwa cinta tidak selalu manis dan romantis apalagi dengan Jongin dan Sehun (walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun yakin itu hanya karena Jongin tidak bisa membedakan antara gombal dan romantis.)

END

*pundung*

Maaf, kanjen ratu prakusumo! DX  
Sebenernya ini cuma fanfic SeKai yang aku buat tanpa alur or plot asli karena aku benar-benar gregetan buat fanfic buat dua maknae line ini!

Tapi seperti biasa, kalian bebas berkomentar ria dengan kritik pedas sekalipun asal bukan karena mau ngbash pairing atau karakter… tapi masukan yang penting buat peningkatan menulis daku.

Sekian, dan jangan lupa! REVIEW! XDD 

**EDIT: Maaf banget yang udah baca duluan dan nemuin fanfic ini berakhir di tengah-tengah! Tadi aku nggak cek sampe akhir seperti biasanya, maaf banget! Tapi waktu sadar, langsung aku fix kok! Maaf banget bagi! DX**


End file.
